


My Type

by Hetalia1912



Series: Love Scenario [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band), Winner (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mentions of Woo Jiho | Zico, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Kim Hanbin | B.I/Song Yunhyeong, Pre-Idol, Pre-Relationship, Pre-debut, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Jiwon | Bobby/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Kim Jiwon | Bobby/Song Minho | Mino, Kim Jiwon | Bobby/Song Minho | Mino/Woo Jiho | Zico, Kim Jiwon | Bobby/Woo Jiho | Zico, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Love Scenario [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582636





	My Type

**4:30 AM**

You ever go through what seem to be the worst moments of your life,but then meet someone that you feel makes every single bad thing worth it?

Because that's what t's like for Kim Jiwon.He honestly never thought that he could anyone that he knew wanted to spend the rest of his life with just by looking at them,but here we are.Not that he feels like complaining any time soon.


End file.
